Mi amada gatita
by Marjocavi
Summary: -¡Hinata, por favor sal!... Mira lo que tengo, tu comida. Te prometo que no volveré a abrazarte de esa manera.- Decía con voz trémula. Escuchando aún los maullidos lastimeros de su esposa que, ahora, era una hermosa gatita.


Disclaimer. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

MI AMADA GATITA.

¿Cómo era posible que su ahora esposa se haya convertido en un inofensivo y pequeño gato?

Con pelaje negro como la noche, ojos siempre como la luna y tan pequeña como un ratón.

Seguía siendo tierna y mansa. Pero era muy miedosa, ahora que, gracias a un jutsu, se ha convertido en felino y se hayan esfumado temporalmente sus recuerdos.

La cuidaba en su hogar que, siendo tan asustadiza ahora, siempre huía de él y se escondía debajo de la cama, sin que nadie la pudiera sacar de ahí.

-¡Aquí está tu comida, Hinata!- Gritaba dejando el tazón de croquetas en el suelo.

Ya se le hacía habitual dejarle la comida debajo de la cama ¡No podía sacarla de ahí de ninguna forma! Esperando que pronto descubrieran una forma de disolver el jutsu sobre su adorada esposa.

Le era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a hacer quehaceres, ya que ni en su juventud lo había hecho y ahora, aunque le ayudara a Hinata, no hacía mucho que digamos.

Se le olvidaba que en ese momento Hinata era un gato, y que no podía darle de comer sólo ramen o carne. Tuvo que buscar por toda la aldea comida para gato especialmente para ella.

Sin embargo, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, la pequeña gatita se acercaba cautelosamente hacia su persona, estando siempre pendiente de los movimientos del blondo y alejarse inmediatamente de su presencia si había un movimiento brusco por parte de él.

(...)

-¡Buenas noches, Hinata! -Gritando ahogadamente, para no espantar a la pequeña azabache.

Le había puesto todo lo que podía debajo de su lecho para que la Uzumaki se sintiera cómoda. Almohadones, bolas de hilo, peluches, cobertores y uno que otro bocadillo.

Ya que no podía estar a menos de 2 metros sin que su gatita se paralizará del miedo, incluso creía escuchar pequeños sollozos en maullidos al momento.

En el transcurso que la Uzumaki estuviera en esa forma tenía que hacer lo posible para que se sintiera cómoda, segura y, al menos, que sintiera su cariño en cada detalle.

Aunque ella no se diera por enterada.

Quería cuidarle lo más que pudiera, aunque no lo recordara.

(...)

-¡Estoy en casa, Hinata! - Anunciaba cuando cerró la puerta y dejó sus sandalias Ninja en la entrada.

Cuando salía de misión, Hanabi cuidaba a Hinata. Que, aunque siguiera mostrando recelos a las personas, tenía más confianza de acercarse a su hermana. A pesar de no saber quién era.

Lo que más me gusta de la gatita Hinata, son los ojos que miran con inocencia, tratando de leer tus movimientos constantemente. Observandote minuciosamente; cada parte, cada rincón de tu cuerpo y, a la vez, de tu alma.

También estaban sus largos bigotes que rodeaban su rosada nariz. Su pelaje liso y cálido. Sus orejas delgadas y puntiagudas. Sus garritas que apenas y tenía.

Seguía siendo muy bonita.

(...)

-… Hinata- Susurró.

Recostado en la cama boca arriba, alcanzando a divisar el brillo de la luna en la ventana, sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la mano, siendo consciente de las respiraciones que emanaba Hinata y sus bigotes tocando la punta de sus dedos.

No se movió, ¡Para nada iba a hacerlo! , no tenía que hacerlo. Porque el momento se interrumpiría, sus intentos por acercarse a la azabache tenían una correspondencia ahora.

Ligeramente giró su cabeza para alcanzar a ver al menos un poco de las acciones de la felina. Al divisarla, notó como le empezaba a lamer la mano, restregando su cabeza a esta.

La gatita, al no ser sabedora de que su amo estaba despierto, le siguió haciendo cariñitos, dándole el agradecimiento y amor que empezaba a sentir por el rubio de mismos bigotes que los suyos.

De repente, Naruto sintió otro cosquilleo, pero no era por las acciones de Hinata. Sino por un puro reflejo humano que siempre se da en el momento menos oportuno.

-¡Aguanta, aguanta!-pensaba el blondo.

Pero no pudo resistir…

-¡Achuu!-

No bastaba más mencionar la reacción de la gata, porque en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba de regreso a su escondite.

-¡Maldición!-

(...)

Ya notaba más a su linda esposa confiando más en él. Ya no tenía que llevarle su comida debajo de la cama. Todo lo que tuviera que comer, lo ponía en la cocina. Podría decirse que ya merendaban juntos. Él en su respectiva mesa y ella en una especie de banquito.

Realmente, estaban avanzando en su relación, o eso creía.

Para la fortuna de ambos, es que ya casi tenían listo, el equipo médico, la resolución al problema para revertir su forma de gato a humano. Y podrían volverla a su forma humana.

-Hinata, traje un regalo para ti.-

La aludida se acercó tímidamente con sus cuatro patas, sentándose cerca de la entrada dejando siempre un espacio entre ambos.

-Puede que ahora no lo recuerdes pero yo si- Naruto con entusiasmo, se quitó rápidamente las sandalias para levantarse inmediatamente.- Hace tiempo, te vi observando unos peluches de una familia de gatos, no dije nada pero planeaba regalartelos de cumpleaños, pero cuando volví al local ya no estaban. Así que a pesar de seguir buscando no encontré unos iguales. Hasta ahora ¡Mira!-

Saco de una bolsa un gato de peluche color azabache como la misma Hinata y lo puso en el piso enfrente de la señora Uzumaki, y esta se estremeció. Luego sacó otro gato de color naranja con algunas rayas del mismo color y lo puso a lado del otro peluche.

-Somos tú y yo. Que siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿Verdad? No importa que pase.

Hinata lo miró con cierta extrañeza y se acercó a los peluches hasta tocar su nariz en ellos y empezar a olfatearlos.

Naruto sonrió y se agachó despacio para no asustar a la gatita.

-¡Te gustan, eh!. Cómo era una familia de gatos también compré el último miembro que me falta por mostrarte- Lo dijo con brillo en sus ojos aguamarina, no quitando la vista de Hinata.

Sacó de la bolsa otro gatito, pero esta vez; más pequeño, más esponjoso y más claro su color anaranjado.

Lo puso delante de la pareja de peluches enfrentando a su frágil esposa. Ésta miraba al nuevo peluche con suma atención y por varios segundos sin moverse, siendo una estatua viviente.

-Esperaba que, algún día, también formemos una familia; como la de estos gatos ¿No crees?

Asombrado Naruto por su siguiente acción, quién no pudo más que abrir la boca sin dar ni un paso hacia la señora Uzumaki.

Hinata, agarrando de su hocico al lomo del bebé gato, se lo llevó trotando hacia la habitación del ojiazul; escondiendolo junto con ella bajo la cama.

Como una madre protegiendo a su hijo.

Naruto no pudo resistir una sonora carcajada.

(...)

Realmente estaba desesperado, hace casi 5 horas que Hinata no salía de la cama ni para comer, todo por su estupidez de abrazarla y horrorizadola en el proceso.

Así era la cosa; Televisión. Sofá. Él sentado. Ella a su lado con el felino bebé de peluche. Él acercándose. Ella sin percatarse. Él sin contener la ternura y deseo de apretujarla a su pecho.

Y fin…

No hay más que agregar, sólo estan las consecuencias.

-¡Hinata, por favor sal!... Mira lo que tengo, tu comida. Te prometo que no volveré a abrazarte de esa manera.- Decía con voz trémula. Escuchando aún los maullidos lastimeros.

No pudo hacer más que darse por vencido, esperanzandose de que mañana la azabache se olvidara del asunto.

Despertándose a la media noche, notó un leve peso en su brazo. Giró adormilado la cabeza, y vió a una hermosa gatita a la luz de la luna durmiendo encima de brazo con el peluche que le regaló; Lo llevaba a todos lados con ella, como si realmente fuera su bebé.

Se sorprendió pero no hizo movimiento alguno, incluso teniendo el brazo cosquilleando por el peso. Sólo observándola dormir acurrucada en su costado.

Se sintió con mucha dicha, feliz y agradecido de que lo haya perdonado.

Lo sabía, aunque fuera un gato, una humana, una flor, un fantasma e incluso la luna, la querría. La querría tanto y la cuidaría con la misma intensidad. Y esperaba que fuera para siempre.

¡Y eso que los fantasmas le aterraban !

(...)

Cuando sintió el brillo del amanecer en su rostro, abrió los ojos somnoliento, sintiendo un gran peso y aún mayor el cosquilleo en su brazo. Volteo al pensar que la gatita seguiría acurrucada en su regazo, pero se sorprendió al ver una figura curvilínea acostada a su lado.

De tal manera que, notando su piel blanca, sus hebras marinas y vestimenta negra, abrió los ojos a máximo no poder. Se sentó abruptamente echando así, inevitablemente, el cuerpo de Hinata al suelo.

(...)

-Dos meses. Ese es el tiempo que duraba el jutsu, pero al parecer terminó dos semanas antes de lo previsto… -Indicaba Sakura mientras acomodaba algunos papeles de su escritorio. Después de todo, ya está devuelta a la normalidad ¿No?

-Si - Respondieron ambos cónyuges, parados en el consultorio de la Ninja médico, que, después de un rato, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron nuevamente a su hogar.

Caminando entre las concurrentes calles, dominaba un extraño silencio. No incomodo, pero tampoco placentero.

-Yo, Naruto-kun, lamento causarte problemas. Después de todo, fue un descuido mío el terminar como un gato…- El rubio sólo se limitaba a escuchar y observar a su esposa.- Porque en la misión con mi equipo, cuando estábamos a punto de acorralar al enemigo, lanzaron un pergamino en frente de mi, no reaccioné rápido y dejé que pasara el efecto del jutsu.-

Volvió el silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el Uzumaki agregó.

-Yo me sentí bien-

-¿Eh?-

-Me divertí al cuidarte, eras muy asustadiza al principio pero te fuiste confiando más a mi presencia. - Soltó una carcajada - Recuerdo tus ojos llorosos cuando me acercaba de más a ti. Y tus maulliditos cuando platicabas con el gato bebé que te regalé, como si él fuera de verdad.

Hinata se mostraba confundida, pues no recordaba nada en el tiempo que era un gato.

-¿Sabes?, realmente no fue un problema para mi, pues aún así estaba contigo. - Dijo cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta de su hogar.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala, ambos percatandose de la familia felina de peluche sentados en el sofa.

Naruto tomó al gato bebé con cierto cariño y con ojos de añoranza. Hinata podía sentir el ambiente que desprendía y era contagiada por éste.

-Hinata, crees que…Bueno, quisieras tener algo así.- Preguntó el Uzumaki un poco nervioso.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto-kun?-

-… Que, si fuéramos como estos peluches, ¿Te gustaría?- Naruto, con un nudo en la garganta y a la expectativa, no sabía cómo expresarle todos los sentimientos que se agrupaban en su pecho. -Si fuéramos una familia, ¿Te gustaría?-

Hinata, al entender que quería decir, se sonrojó levemente. Pero con la mirada fija a su esposo, creaba una respuesta a su mente.

-Naruto-kun y yo siempre seremos una familia.- Dijo después de un par de minutos sin suspiro alguno. -Ahora y en adelante… Pe-pero realmente quisiera que, e-en algún m-momento, creciera nu-nuestra familia.- Tomando por primera vez en sus manos al pequeño gatito de las manos de Naruto. -Me gustaría tener… u-un niño con Naruto-kun.-

El blondo, con los ojos muy abiertos, observaba cada detalle de el rostro de Hinata. Desde sus largas pestañas hasta su fino mentón. Intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Mi amada gatita -Tomando las manos de su esposa y posando entre estas al gatito anaranjado. Para después jalarla para juntar sus cuerpos y abrazándola fuertemente al proceso.- Ya no te podrás esconder debajo de la cama.- Susurró con la boca en su hombro.

-¿Qu-qué? -

-Hinata…- Separándose para quedar frente a frente, pero aun abrazados. Diciendo en voz baja- Te quiero.

No dijo nada. Sin embargo, sólo pudo aferrarse a la camisa de su amado y volverlo a abrazar con más intensidad. Soltando así al felino que tenía en sus manos, cayendo éste al sofá a lado de su familia.

Fin.

_... _

En la madrugada no dejaba de pensar en un doujinshi, solo pude escribir rápidamente. Cuando terminé me llegó a mi correo un comentario de mi anterior historia. Me hizo sonreír al igual que los anteriores.

¡Qué coincidencia!

Por cierto, les agradezco.

27/10/18


End file.
